Sentry
Summary The Sentry is a tower with a unique spool-up mechanic. It costs $3,650 in the store. The Sentry initially has below-average DPS compared to other towers for its price. When the tower locks-on to a target, it will start to spool-up until its fire-rate is double its default after 5 seconds. However, this tower has a noticeable delay when switching between targets, making the Sentry is a very situational tower. It can shred through single targets, but is terrible against hordes, making it mainly a boss-killing machine. Pros/Cons *'Pros:' **High DPS when fully spooled-up. **Long range. **Lock-on prevents re-targeting even once the zombie no longer meets the targeting condition. **Very cheap for the dps you're gettin. **With a Commander, Sentry does not have to spool-up, it has max dps at all times. *'Cons:' **Mediocre DPS when unspooled, must target the same zombie for 5 seconds to reach sustainable DPS. **Re-target delay makes this tower extremely redundant vs low HP zombies and groups. **Stun causes the Sentry to re-target and charge up again. **Hidden detection is at level 5 which means that it's pretty useless for hidden zombies. **Cannot purchase in the shop, making it unobtainable. Upgrades Stats Table NOTE: Min Firerate is the lowest firerate for the respective level Sentry. Max Firerate is the highest firerate for the respective level Sentry. Same applies for DPS. Skins Strategy * Consider keeping the targeting setting to Strongest to make better use of the spool-up, and so that the Sentry re-targets less often. * If the Sentry gets stunned by zombies then the spool-up will reset. ** Place the tower farther away from the track to reduce the chances of this happening. * The Sentry fires faster as long as the target is within range. ** You can extend the time a zombie is in range with a Pyromancer or Freezer, but be wary of what zombie is immune to which. * The Sentry will have difficulty attacking fast zombies without a supporting tower. **This is because it takes a short delay switching between targets. *The Sentry is most effective against major bosses due to its high health and slow walkspeed. **Be careful as the boss-granted it has a tower-disabling attack-can stun the Sentry, resetting the spool-up and target priority. Trivia *The Sentry makes a small beep when its target moves out of range or is defeated, before locking on to another target. *The Sentry is loosely based off of a multitude of games; Risk of Rain 2, Team Fortress 2 and additional unknown games. *'Sentry' is the only tower that has its targeting as strongest when first placed. *The Sentry was the first tower to rely on RNG for a "buff". **The Sentry used to have a 30% to receive a teddy bear, which gave it Hidden Detection. **The Sentry still has a 30% chance for the Teddy Bear to appear. However, this does not affect anything statistics-wise as the Sentry can detect hiddens at level 5 100% of the time. Update History *(01/08/2019) **'Sentry' added. **Later in the day, Level 4 and Level 5 buffed. **Spool-up changed from 6 seconds to 5. *(02/08/2019) **Hidden detection added to final upgrade with a 30% chance. *(05/08/2019) **'Sentry' limit changed from three to five. **'Sentry' Level 5 chance for Hidden Detection made 100%. **'Sentry' default setting changed to Strongest. *(13/10/2019) Mega Update **Base range changed from 8 to 15. **'Sentry' five place limit removed. **'Sentry' default target setting changed to First. **Skin support added. **'Bug?:' Lock-On & Spool-Up mechanic removed or broken. *(09/11/2019) **'Bugfix?:' Restored Lock-On & Spool-Up mechanic. **'Bug:' Spool-Up bypassed when boosted by Commander. *(24/12/2019) **'Sentry' was removed from the shop, making the tower unobtainable. Category:Towers Category:Ground